The Beast Within
by Cupcakecarnage5323
Summary: Experiment #4901, otherwise known as agent California, has endured horrible torture, tests, and augmentations for half of her life. She is now a half-human, half-AI that can morph into anything. But know she's free, and managed to crash her pelican in a dessert. But soon after the boys take her in, her past comes to haunt her. And now, she must protect her secret with her life.
1. Chapter 1

**Just so we're clear, I do not own any of the RVB characters, and I don't own Halo either, just so we are clear. **

**So here we go! **

**Chapter 1**

Tucker and Church were sitting outside, while Caboose was happily sitting alone on the ground picking grass. Carolina stepped outside, placing her hands on her hips,"are any of you planning on doing anything productive today?"

"Depends on your definition of productive." Tucker replied. Making Carolina scoff and walk back into blue base.

"Ya know, Carolina, its not like there's much to do here anyways!" Church yelled after her.

"Ya! You should be glad there's not space ships filled with stupid aliens crashing down around us every day!" Tucker added.

Just as Tucker finished his reply, a pelican engulfed in a ball of flames shot over the canyon, crashing in the dessert with a large explosion.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT!" Carolina screamed running back outside followed by Wash.

"That, was the universe proving Tucker wrong," Church replied with a smirk.

"Ha ha very funny Church, now lets go," Wash said, locking his helmet into place.

"Oh no no, you two Freelancers go and enjoy yourselves, I'm not gonna to take and more chances with anymore aliens in my lifetime." Said Tucker, as he leaned against a tree, and putting his hands behind his head.

"Your lifetime's going to be cut short if you don't get up and MOVE!" Growled Carolina.

"Why do you care so much anyways? Odds are, nobody survived, and it will turn out to be a wast of our time," Church said.

"Why I care doesn't matter, and wast of time or not, we're going to check it out! Wash call the reds to send Doc over, and Caboose, go get Shelia."

"On it boss," Wash obeyed.

" Why do we need Shelia?" Caboose asked.

"Because I said so Caboose, now go!" An agitated Carolina replied.

It didn't take very long for Doc to get here, accompanied by the rest of Red Team.

"Did you guys see that spaceship crash in the desert?" Asked Simmons.

"Yes we did, and we're going to check it out, and to answer and further questions, I really don't care if you come, but the tank will be crowded and someones gonna have to walk, or stay behind." Carolina replied quickly.

"Or drive the jeep," said Sarge.

"Yes, or drive the jeep Sarge, now, take your pick and lets go!"

* * *

"Warning, warning, right engine malfunction. warning, warning, altitude decreasing." Sirens blared in my ears, making it impossible to focus. " Warning, warning..." "For gods sake! Would you shut up!" I screamed at the computer program. "Acknowledged agent California, may I ask, what is your plan?"

I scoffed, "Pray I can morph in mid air."

"Your jumping?"

"That's the plan...can I morph in mid air?"

" My opinion is to morph while..." The computer was cut off by a large explosion in the right engine, tearing a large hole in the ship, creating a huge vacuum, sucking objects out of it and into the sky, including me.

"Gahh" I yelled, as the vacuum tore me off my feet, and pulling me with incredible force towards the hole in the ship. I managed to grab a hold of a side in one of the seats with one arm."I guess its time to see if I can morph in mid air." I said to myself, and with my free hand made a swiping motion in front of me, following my hand, a green line of codes and numbers. I mentally prepared myself for the pain I was about to experience.

**So... not a very exciting beginning, but a beginning none the less. Don't worry, it gets better, I promise. Don't forget to leave a review with some advice, I like to hear peoples ideas now and then XD. Haha. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I made my hand into a fist, quickly prayed that it would work, rose my fist, and with my free hand, slammed it onto the green streak in front of me.

I couldn't stop my self from letting out a terrified scream as the transformation started, and I lost my grip on the seat. The vacuum sucked me out of the pelican like it was nothing.

I've always had a fear of heights, but its was hard not to completely lose it when your being thrown out of a pelican, that was already on a crash course towards an empty desert.

I began to position myself so I would fall as slowly as possible, like we had been trained so long ago if we were ever in this kind of situation, when an incredible pain filled my right arm, I glanced to see shards of codes spiraling around my arm, then moving to my back, up my left arm, then down both of my legs, until a mass of green codes were spinning around me

.

Then, with a quick flash of white, the codes surged, and embedded into my armor, and began the process of what I called morphing.

I closed my eyes, and listened to the sound of my armor cracking, along with my bones contorting to the length I told the codes to make them to be.

I had told the codes to morph me to my favorite imaginary creature, a dragon. I seemed silly...to everyone...including me...but it was an incredibly powerful form, (not to mention it had wings and could fly),but the fact that I had managed to pull it off was even more incredible.

The only reason I could do what I could do, was because I was part human, and part AI. I'm basically an experiment that gained a mind of her own. I'm not gonna sugar coat it, the people who did the experiments on me were cruel, horrible people. They didn't expect me to gain control of my abilities so quickly. In fact, they didn't expect me gain control of it at all.

But when I did, I made sure to rip. Every. Single. One. Of those idiots apart. I for one thought they got what they deserved,and so did the Director.

He took me in, and I soon became known as Freelancer agent California, instead of Experiment number 4901.

With a growl, I spread my now fully morphed wings, and was now instead of falling , flying down to the dessert with full control of me newly morphed body. I turned in the air back towards the pelican, just to see it land in the sand with a huge explosion.

It didn't take me long to reach the burning blob of metal, once known as a pelican. I circled it once then landed, and quickly morphed back to my human self.

I strolled over the wreckage, not knowing what had survived, if anything in fact had. Some burning pieces still fell from the sky, but I could find nothing useful to me. I made my around the left side of the crashed ship, only to be greeted by another large explosion.

I managed to let out a small scream before being thrown back nearly 20 feet in the opposite direction.

I landed hard on my back, ears ringing, and body aching. I groaned and sat up, holding my right shoulder. "Note to self, don't try to fly a pelican on your own ever again."

I forced myself to my feet, ignoring the ringing in my ears, and made my way over to an outer wall of an odd looking temple thingy, and plopped down against it, the rest I finally wished for came quickly.

* * *

I sat in down, alone in my own row, away from my fellow agents. I watched as Wash, North, York, and Maine made there way to their own seats as well. Followed by the rest of the agents. Its been nearly a week since the Director took me in, and I still haven't memorized everyone's names. Wonderful. The agents undoubtly noticed that there was a new girl in town, but my past being how it was, didn't talk to a single one of them, until today.

The Counselor began," As you agents may have noticed we have a new face aboard the Mother of Invention," He gestured to me,"If you would please stand up," I gulped, my legs shook as I obeyed. All of the agents turned to get a look at me, all they would see was a girl with blue eyes, and light brown hair, nothing special there. I kept my head held high as I made eye contact with the Counselor, who began again.

"We would all like to welcome are newest addition, agent California." So that was my name huh? It sure wins over Experiment number 4901 any day. I slumped back down in my seat, and my fellow agents turned to face the Director when he began,"Today we will see just what you can do agent California, training will begin in 0300 hours, you best be prepared."

**Did you like it? Anyways if your confused about what California can do I'll explain. Basically she can morph into anything she can imagine, when she swiped her hand out in front her, codes followed, being part AI plays a big part in this. When she slams her fist on the codes, what she is really doing is activating what she imagined, then you know the rest, she transforms. **

**I hope that cleared things up for you. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The tank rounded another corner of the sandy temple, the jeep easily keeping pace with large vehicle. They had been driving for no more than an hour, but the group of soldiers were beginning to get antsy.

"Are we there yet?" Caboose asked, for the 12th time in the past 10 minutes. And Carolina has had just about enough of his stupid questions, and on the verge of snapping.

"Actually, we are here Caboose." Wash said, more than delighted to escape the tank.

They climbed out of tank one by one, until they were all standing in front of the hunk of burning metal that was once called a pelican.

After poking around the crashed pelican for a while, Wash spoke up,"Okay everyone, split up and search for any survivors. Although I doubt anyone could have survived this kind of crash,"

Grif made his way to the temple entrance and made his way inside, happy to be out of the blaring sun.

Simmons and Sarge started searching in western area of the crash. Wash and Church made their way to search around the temple exterior. Tucker went alone to the eastern area, while Caboose explored the south. Doc and Doughnut started up to the top of the temple, while Carolina examined the area further.

Wash and Church were walking around the perimeter in silence until Church spoke up,"hey, is it just me, or is Carolina acting a little...moody lately?"

"Ya, she is being kind a jerk lately..."

"Do you know why?"

"No...why do you ask?" Wash asked turning to look at Church.

He shrugged,"You know the most about her."

"Ya, I do, but that is still a very little amount."

"Whatever, do you really think anyone could have survived? I mean, you can't even tell what kind of ship that is anymore!"

This made Wash laugh as they began to round another corner.

* * *

I groaned as I awoke from my little nap. I took a moment to gather myself, before I got to me feet and stretched. I looked to the left of me, a long sandy temple lay ahead. I turned to my right, the same stretch of temple lay ahead as well, but I noticed two structures sticking out of the sand.

Confused, I squinted, and to my horror, watched as the structure on the left pointed to me, the one on the right stopped dead in its tracks and stared at me. I was frozen, for some reason I couldn't find the strength to move.

My strength regained when the two figures started running towards me, panic consumed me. I turned and sprinted away. I kicked up lots of sand as I ran down the side of the temple. For a moment I considered trying to morph. But after glancing behind my shoulder and that one of the two were gaining on me, I decided to reconsider.

I continued running down the temple's outer wall when I noticed a small opening into the ancient structure. I made a split second decision, turning quickly, I ran into the building, hoping I threw my pursuers off at least a little bit. I sprinted down a long passageway that threw me into a large, open room.

Taking my chances, I chose the tunnel on the left and ran down it quickly. I let my head look back behind me. I felt as if I had won a small victory when I saw that nobody was following me, but the medal was ripped away from my grasp when I slammed into something. I was thrown back and landed on my butt. Rubbing my now throbbing head, I looked up to see what the heck I had just ran into.

To my surprise, I saw an orange armored clad soldier sprawled out on his back. He groaned and sat up. He looked up,saw me,and froze. We both seemed to confused to say or do anything for about 6 seconds. When a gray soldier turned the corner. I panicked and began to try to scoot away from the soldier. I was in no condition to fight, let alone run for my life.

"Going somewhere?" I heard the voice of a female behind me, I turned and was able to get a glimpse of my attacker bringing down the butt of a DMR to my head.

* * *

"Well that was a bit drastic, don't ya think Carolina?" Grif asked, getting to his feet.

The female soldier shrugged and called Doc in with her radio. The three waited in silence, when Church rounded the corner, gasping for air.

"Oh good, you killed her, what else is new."

"Shes not dead, Carolina felt like introducing are visitor here with the butt of her DMR."

"So... what are we gonna do when she wakes up?"

Wash started to answer, but was cut off by Carolina."For now, shes our prisoner, and when she wakes up, we'll interrogate her,"

"I don't know if you know this or not, but none of our bases have a place to hold a prisoner." Grif said.

The teal soldier went silent, while Doc rounded the corner behind her."There you guys are! Man this place is a maze..." He went to crouch down beside the women passed out on the ground, and poked around before taking of her helmet.

Wash and Carolina shifted uncomfortably when they saw her face. Doc spoke up,"Nothing major, a possible dislocated shoulder, and some cuts and bruises here and there, but nothing out of ordinary." He felt around the spot where Carolina had hit her.,"We better get out her out of here, she looks pretty dehydrated."

Wash nodded and went to pick her up, while Carolina grabbed her helmet and began to walk out of the temple. It took about 5 minutes to find their way out of the temple, by the time they reached the wreckage, everybody was there. And just in time to see the girl Wash was carrying wake up.

* * *

My eyes shot open, I noticed someone was carrying me, so instinctively I tried to squirm free, but with no success, I cleared my throat and began."Hello friend, would you please set me down, I can walk just fine as it is, thank you."

"As long as you promise not to try to run away this time," and female voice chimed in.

I closed my eyes, sighed, and nodded my head.

"Good, Wash put her down,"

Once I was standing on my own again, I looked around, to see, about seven or so more armored soldiers all staring at me.

"Well, now that we've got what we were looking for, can we go now?" The pink soldier spoke up.

Wash nodded and grabbed my arm, pulling me towards a tank with a jeep sitting besides it." You get to ride in to jeep with Doc and Sarge, the rest of us will ride in the tank, got it," I nodded slowly,"good, now lets go."

I walked over to the jeep, and hoped in the passengers. I watched as the other soldiers hoped one by one into the tank. A red soldier got into the drivers seat, while a purple soldier got on the turret.

We began driving, leaving the tank behind. The red soldier spoke up with a gruff voice,"I'm Sarge, and that back there is Doc." I nodded, but kept quiet.

"I believe this is the part were you tell us your name little lady."

I sighed, telling them my code name wouldn't hurt anybody I guess."My names California." The jeep swerved a little bit.

"Wait, your a...a...Freelancer?!" Doc said with a large amount of surprise in his voice.

"Well yes and no, you see, I only officially joined them for about a week before the program met an end."

"What do you mean?"

"I...I...don't like talking about it." I would do anything to avoid that conversation.

I leaned back into my chair as we approached a building, that I figured was their base.

**That's it for chapter three, did you like it? I hope so. Anyways, leave a comment with some ideas I can use in the future, I'm open to ideas. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

** Chapter 4**

Sarge parked the jeep, and the three of us hopped out. Doc walked over to me, "C'mon lets get you inside."

I nodded, and decided it would me pointless to try to put up a fight, seeing how a tank was on it's way here anyways. The purple soldier led me into the building. It opened up into an open kitchen area that led to what looked like to be a living room. Further down the base were six doors that I figured were the bedrooms, three on each wall of the hallway.

Doc walked over the third one on the right and opened the door. He motioned in,"Here, you can change into something a bit more comfortable, extra clothes are in to closet if you need it. And feel free to take a shower if you want one. Meet me in the kitchen when your ready."

I nodded,"okay...thanks." He nodded and left me to the empty room. I stepped inside and looked around. A single bunk bed was pressed against the wall an the right, and to the left was the closet Doc had been talking about. Pressed against the center wall was an empty desk.

I strolled over to the closet and peeked inside. Stacks of shirts ranging in all the colors of the rainbow with gray sweatpants were neatly folded on two of the shelves. Inside the small right cabinet was the regular pain killers, toothpaste, and a medical kit. Inside the left was the shampoo, conditioner, body wash, etc.

I grabbed a green shirt with a pair of sweatpants and made my way to the personal bathroom. Taking off my armor was a bit of a challenge on my own, but I managed to get it off without having to ask for any help. I shimmied out of the black under-armor and stepped into the shower.

I'm just going to have to say, taking a hot shower after what I've been through so far, was a pretty great feeling.

I sighed, wondering what I was going to say to the others when they got back."Um ya, don't freak out, but I can morph into anything I want and kill you all in a matter of seconds," didn't seem like a great thing to say. And the fact that I can barely control it wasn't an awesome fact either.

I came to the conclusion to just not tell them was my best bet so far, so I would stick to that.

I stepped out of the shower, quickly dried myself, and got dressed. I looked into the mirror. A five-foot-seven woman with blue eyes, wet brown hair, and a large bruise appearing on her forehead stared back. I closed my eyes and turned away.

Making my way back into the kitchen was easy enough, turning the corner, I saw Doc sitting at the table, fiddling with some items in the medical kit. He had changed into a purple shirt with gray sweats as well. He noticed me and gestured for me to take a seat next to him.

Obeying, I went to sit next to him. A bit nervous because I haven't exactly had a great past with doctors and scientists.

"Feel better?"

"Very, thanks."

He began to poke around my bruise on my forehead."Tell me were it hurts the most."

He touched around the outer part of the injury lightly, then the closer he moved to the center, the more it hurt.

I spoke up when he reached the middle,"there, it hurts most there."

Doc nodded,"Well its nothing to serious, just put some ice on it to keep the swelling down, and it should be fine."

I nodded, as he turned his attention to my right shoulder."How does it feel, can you move it okay?"

I rolled my shoulders and answered,"It's sore, but It doesn't feel like its dislocated or anything serious."

"That's great, anything else I should know about?"

"Other than I have a massive headache, I'm fine."

He laughed,"Okay, here's some Tylenol, and some water, I bet your thirsty."

Smiling, I swallowed the pill, along with the water in a hurry.

"Thanks...when do you think the others will be back?"

He shrugged,"anytime I guess."

I nodded, and looked around. Doc spoke up,"You can watch T.V if you want, or grab a bite to eat, I'm guessing your gonna have to stay with us for the time being."

"Do I have much of a choice?" I said, strolling over to the counter where a stack of bananas lay. I grabbed one and peeled it quickly.

"No, I guess you don't." Doc answered.

I took a bite out of the banana then spoke, "so, am I supposed to be...your prisoner?" I asked with sarcasm. "Your not exactly chaining me to a wall and trying to get information out of me."

He shrugged, "I'm just the doctor, I don't get decide those things."

I nodded and looked around, "When do you think the others will get here?"

"I would say in about fifteen to twenty minutes now...Oh wait, I forgot to take a scan of you!" Doc grabbed the small scanner off the table.

"Just stand still, this will only take a second."

The small device hummed to life as Doc began at my feet and worked his way up, scanning my entire body. The scanner let out a small beep, and transmitted the results to the tiny screen display.

Doc furred his eyebrows, "What the heck?"

As he looked up, the door swung open, and in walked an orange, a maroon, and a pink armor clad

soldier. "I am never, EVER, riding in that stupid tank again."

The three took off their helmets, "Oh come on Grif, it wasn't that bad, me and Caboose were playing I Spy!"

"That's what made it so bad." The orange soldier mumbled, apparently called "Grif" answered.

I stood in the kitchen, chewing on the last bit of my banana before Doc spoke up, "Hey guys, looks like you made it back in one piece."

Grif nodded and looked over to me, along with the other two.

The Pink one spoke up, "Hey! Isn't she supposed to be chained up or something?"

"Doughnut!" Doc cried

"What? That's what Carolina said..." He trailed off.

Weird. I thought Carolina was dead. "Carolina?"

Doughnut answered, "Ya! She's a crazy Freelancer chick who likes to kill people..."

"I know who she is!" I cut him off.

"Ya...She's sorta a Freelancer to..." Doc said, referring to me.

"Ohh that's just perfect, another Freelancer is here! Because all the Freelancer's we meet are both totally sane, and not complete freaks here to kill us all!" Grif replied with a childish amount of sarcasm.

It took everything I had not to completely loose it. "Pfft, whatever, its not like I crashed my pelican on purpose just to kill some weak simulation soldiers."

"Hey! Us "weak" simulation soldiers were able to kill the Meta!" The maroon soldier retorted.

"The Meta? Wait...do you mean Maine?"

"No. We mean agent Cupcakes. Yes of course we mean Maine!" Grif said.

"How did you manage that?"

"We threw him off a cliff, why does it matter?"

"It doesn't, forget I asked." I muttered. It did matter. I needed help from an AI. I needed to figure out how to control my stupid ability, and if I'm lucky, be able to get rid of it forever.

I wanted nothing more then to live my life as a normal human being, but I'm beginning to think I may not be human at all anymore.

Grif shrugged, "Whatever, I'm Grif, the pink one's Doughnut, and the Maroon one's Simmons, pleasure to meet you, if you need me, I'll be taking a nap...And do me a favor: don't need me." He walked off, leaving the four of us alone.

"I'm...I'm gonna go find Sarge." Simmons broke the awkward silence and made his way back outside.

"Hey. Whats your name?" Doughnut asked.

"California."

"Cool...can I just call you Cali?"

"Ya, sure, whatever." I couldn't care less what they called me, as long as is isn't experiment number 4902.

* * *

"Number 4902, is ready for another test, shall we proceed?" Marcus asked.

"Proceed." Scarlet answered, she glanced over she shoulder at me, before leaving the room. The doors slid shut behind her, leaving me chained to wall with energy cuffs strapping my wrists against the metal wall.

It had been about fifteen years since my parents left me here, or at least that's what they tell me. I was eight years old when I arrived here. I've lost count of the number of test's, and augmentations they've run on me. Each one hurts more than the last, and now I wish they would just kill me.

Two people dressed in full white armor walked in, as usual, ready to shoot me if anything went wrong, and I tried to escape. Don't know why they bother, I have nowhere to go anyways, though any where's better than here, sitting in my own blood.

The computer's voice began, "Beginning energy surge test."

I gasped as the energy cuffs began to vibrate quickly, making a small humming noise, drowning out all other noises. For about one minute this went on, until a terrible pain filled my wrists, and slowly, the pain moved in waves,all across my body.

I screamed as the waves became faster, and more pain filled my body. My vision began to blur and a small ringing filled my ears.

Tears rolled down my face as I screamed again. Never before had a test lasted this long...or hurt so badly.

My wrists began to burn, and the ringing in my ears turned to a loud screech. My head was pounding when all of a sudden everything stopped, I felt no pain, no screeching, no burning.

It took me a moment to realize I wasn't in control of me. The energy cuffs broke from the wall, and I stood, still not in control.

Green codes were spiraling all around me. Wrapping themselves all around my limbs, clinging to me like a vine.

I watched in horror as the codes made their way to the floor, and to the two guards like snakes, wrapping themselves around, and with a bright flash, they died. They just sorta collapsed to the ground.

My body made its way around the corner, where more guards stood with their guns raised, prepared to fire.

Random Guard's POV 

This was scarier than the worst horror movie...because it was real. Really, really, real. Energy cuffs were unbreakable, and not only that, but Experiment 4902 was extremely dangerous.

I raised my gun to her when she turned the corner. Her eyes were glowing a bright green, and what looked like green codes spiraling around her. Her face had no emotion.

She had just slaughtered to guards without even touching them, but for some reason I didn't shoot, none of us did. None of us could. The codes spiraling around her began to quicken, and instead of being woven around her, made a perfect circle, like a hula hoop around her. Then the codes stopped moving, and flashed. Then disappeared into her.

What I saw was probably the coolest thing I ever saw, and the last thing. She hunched over as and fell to her knees. Her back grew longer, and a tail sprouted. Her back legs grew longer, and her arms grew a bit to. Her right hand stayed normal, but her left arm transformed into a part arm part sword thing.

She stood upright, taller then before, her eyes sill glowing a bright green as she lunged at us.

Cali's POV

Many things were awful, but watching as your body ripped open about twenty people's guts and organs was awful. Terrifying in fact. I was now officially afraid of myself.

I began screaming for me to stop, to stop killing people, but I couldn't, nothing worked. I was helpless.

I heard a faint voice, then my world shook. Then I heard a louder voice calling my name...Then I woke up...Still screaming.

**Hope ya liked it!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Enjoy!**

My eyes shot open, and I quickly sat up. I was covered in sweat, and my sheets were jumbled up at my feet. I gasped for breath.

"Hey, are you okay?" Doc was crouching by the side of my bed with a concerned look on his face.

I swallowed hard and nodded. "Ya, I...I'm fine, just a bad dream...I'll be fine."

Images of the memory flashed in my head, making me groan and put my face in my hands.

"Are you sure? You were screaming like crazy."

I rubbed my eyes and nodded."Ya Doc, I think I can survive a nightmare."

He paused for a minute, "...You wanna talk about it?"

"No! I said I'm fine, okay?"

He stood up, "If you say so..." He made his way to the door, as he walked out he glanced at me, "Goodnight."

He walked out. "Goodnight." I whispered back. I brought my knees to my chest an buried my face in them.

I was beginning to remember. Little by little, I would remember bits and pieces of what happened before I lost my memory. I knew my name, and what I could do, but I could never remember who I was, and what happened to me before I escaped.

I stared at ceiling for a while, before deciding to get off my butt and grab a drink of water from the kitchen for a snack or something.

Its been about a week since the crash. I got to visit the blue team, learn how to drive the jeep, and get to know everyone. It was a very...interesting week to say the least.

I walked out of my room and down the short hallway to the kitchen room. It was pitch-black there. I always did have this secret fear of the dark, and spiders, and heights, and...never mind.

I proceeded forward, not caring to turn on the lights and instead let my eyes adjust on their own. I was ready to turn around the corner of the table when I stepped in a puddle of something wet. I wouldn't have panicked if what I had stepped wasn't warm. I jumped back to the wall, and felt for the light switch.

Heart racing, I switched the light on. I was blinded for a second by the white light. Oh no. To my own horror, the puddle I stepped in was red...It was blood. I ran down the hallway and into Grif's room. He wasn't there. It was the same for everyone. Including Doc, who spoke to me not twenty minutes ago.

I ran down to the basement. It was vacant as well. I was in full blown panic now. I ran back to my room and grabbed both of my fighting staffs. Some more red stains littered the living room.

I raced outside and across the canyon to blue base. Running as fast as my feet would carry me. Running past the rubble by the giant wall. I just crossed the stream to blue base when I heard gunshots and a stressed scream. "Who the heck are you guys!" Church. Of course.

I bolted around the back and fell into a crouch as a two pelicans flew overhead. Glancing down, I held both pocket sized staffs, one in each hand. I placed both my thumbs on the small circle indent simultaneously, activating the weapons. I watched as a spiked end shot out of the battle sicks turning it from two simple black pocket sized rods, and into two, three foot long sharpened battle staffs.

I took a deep breath, realizing it probably would have been a smart idea for me to put on my armor. Well, to late now. Holding both staffs, I made my way slowly into the base. Creeping along the wall until I caught sight of Church. He was tied to a chair, his hands locked in energy cuffs. Great. Two people were standing by him, they were interrogating him.

"I'm only going to ask once. Where. Is. Eota.?"

Church didn't look up as he answered, growling. "I have no clue what your talking about!"

The man standing behind him nodded, and brought his finger to his ear and said. "Begin."

The cuffs began to make a low humming noise. Churches face contorted in pain as the humming grew louder. This was not happening. This could not be happening. The men wore the same armor as the guards in my dream. Well. Crap.

Church yelled in pain as the cuffs made a high pitched noise. I wasn't about to let this go on any longer.

I stepped out of my hiding spot, facing both of the men I spoke. "Remember me?" I raised back my right hand, and with a quick motion, threw my staff at the nearest guard.

He dove out of the way, and drew out what looked to be a modified version of Doc's scanner. The two men began shooting green balls of plasma at me.

I dove behind the couch, horrified at what I saw. A man with a blue, and a man with a teal shirt were laying unconscious on the sofa. Caboose and Tucker.

A huge amount of rage and anger washed over me before something inside of me just snapped. I lost control. Standing up I saw that my eyes were no longer their light blue color. They were a glowing dark green.

Well. Crap.

I watched as two streams of green codes surged to the floor, and made their way past the guards, and to the blue team leader. "No!" I screamed inside myself, but instead of killing Church, like I thought they would, they wound around him, cutting off his scream as the cuffs hit the floor. The green codes turned a whitish blue before retracting back to me.

The guards sprayed me with the plasma bullets, but I felt nothing. Nothing but rage and anger and hatred.

I fell to one knee. Green codes circled me quickly until I was blinded by a white light. When I opened my eyes, I was standing on four legs. I had a long tail with large spikes at the end, two wings, a longer, armored neck that led to a face of a lizard.

I guess the A.I apart of me likes fantasy things. That's cool. What's even cooler is that I had control of myself. I let out a low growl and advanced slowly towards them.

Uh..Dave? I think we found her."

"Ya..Ya I think so to."

I pounced on the one named Dave, sinking my now sharpened teeth into his neck. The taste and smell of blood filled all my senses, making them go into hyper-drive. His body went limp as I turned towards the other man. He had Church in a choke lock holding a gun to his head. Church's eyes were fuzzed, and unfocused.

"Come any closer, and I'll shoot!"

I stopped moving. Deciding to let out loud screeching roar, but not move an inch. I watched as Church blinked a couple of times, making his eyes go into focus. His eyes grew wide when he saw me, and began registering what was going on.

The leader of blue team rammed his elbow into his captors ribs, making the man's grip loosen just enough for Church to break free.

The guard began shooting at Church.

I yelped and sprung into action. Not even thinking as I threw myself in-front of Church, protecting him from the plasma shots.

Small burning sensations filled my back, where I had absorbed the shots. Turning to face the man, I noticed his gun was glowing brightly, shaking in his hand, and making a light humming noise. I ignored it and lunged at him, my teeth bared and claws extended, ready to kill him. At the same time he fired, hitting me square in chest with an over-charged blast from his gun.

The force of the blow sent be back through the air, and against the back-wall. Every part of me twitched violently as I struggled to stand up, only to fall down again. Green sparks fizzed around me, making crackling sounds.

I was paralyzed, I couldn't move a muscle. I felt something inside of me snap. Sending waves of pain throughout my motionless body.

The man walked over to where I lay, sprawled out on the floor. "Not so tough are you now Eo-" The man was cut off.

"BO-YA!" Church slammed his sniper on the back of his head.

"_Oh, the back of his head!"_

Church stood by the unconscious man with a grin on his face. "Man I love saying that."

His eye's shifted to me. A curious look spread across his face."So what are you some kind of guardian angel or something?"

"_No you idiot, do you really think this is what a guardian angel looks like?"_

I slowly stood, still occasionally twitching.

"Well if you aren't that, then what are you, and why did you save me?"

My eyes widened. "_Wait! How can you understand me?!"_

He furred his eyebrows. "I have no clue."

I wasn't supposed to be able to communicate while morphed. But then again, I wasn't supposed to have control either.

His eyes widened. "Caboose and Tucker! Where are they?!" He demanded.

"_On the sofa."_

I jumped over to where the two blues lay. Energy cuffs were still attached to their wrists.

I looked over to Church. A concerned look crossed his face, then... sadness? "They interrogated them both before me..." He trailed off.

Anger and rage filled me again. I took a few steps back and concentrated on the cuffs. I focused as two different streams of codes made their way to the two men, and spiraled around them. The cuffs fell off their wrists at once.

Their eyes shot open, both coughing and gasping for breath.

Tucker put his face in his hands. "Ugh, my stinking head."

Caboose rubbed his temples. "I could use a bandana."

Tucker glanced at Caboose. "Don't you mean a Band-Aid? Wait...why do you need a Band-Aid for a headache?"

"I have my reasons."

Tucker's eyes grew wide as he saw me. "Uh...Church? Why is their and alien here?"

"Tucker, Caboose. This is my guardian alien angel."

"_Seriously?"_

"What? Do you have a name or something?"

"_Ca- I mean uh uh. Ya, just call me 'C"_

"Okay then. 'C it is."

Tucker looked confused. "Are you talking to it?"

"...Yaa..."

"How?"

"If I knew, I would tell you... wait, no I wouldn't. I would probably just keep it a secret and forever be known as 'That One Cool Dude That Could Talk To Aliens'.

"_Seriously!"_

Tucker's face turned from confusion to worry. "Where are the reds?"

Fear spread through me. _"Oh no."_

**Really hope you liked it!**

**Leave a comment with ideas and stuff.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter****6**

I quickly covered up my sudden outburst. "_Who are the Reds?" _

"Just some people we're in a war against...but we don't really fight each other anymore." Church answered.

I knew the story's of their adventures they've been before, and I didn't feel like hearing them again. "_Any idea of where they could be?"_

Church paused for a moment and shrugged, "No idea, but we also have to fine two other people; agent Washington and Carolina."

Caboose pipped up, "They are both Freelancer's, which means they are both scary, and mean...Well Carolina is the scary one, while agent Washington isn't as scary."

I noticed that he didn't seem fazed at all by the fact that he was talking to a lizard with wings.

"_Okay, where should we start?"_

"Red base?"

I nodded. Even though I've already been there, I might as well double check.

The three gathered themselves together, equipping their armor, and grabbing their weapons. Church had his sniper, while Tucker had his sword.

I quickly noticed that Caboose was devoid of all weapons. _"Hey, tell the blue guy to grab a gun or something." _I urged Church.

"Caboose. Grab those weird plasma guns." Church instructed

"Okay."

The blue soldier walked over to the dead guard, Crouched down, and whispered. "Sorry sleeping person, but I need to borrow your gun for a while."

He plucked the plasma gun off the corpse. "Thanks sleeping person."

Church mumbled something then spoke up. "Okay. Here's the plan. Me and 'C will flank around the right side of the canyon, while Tucker and Caboose go around the left."

"Your sticking him with me?!" Tucker whined, obviously opposed to the idea of being stuck with Caboose.

"Yes, and last time I checked, I was the only one who can talk to our friend here." He gestured to me. "It would be stupid to send it with someone it can communicate with."

Did Church just say something smart?

Tucker spoke what I thought. "Wow. That actually sounded smart."

Church rolled his eyes. "Whatever, lets just go already."

We walked slowly out of the base, staying close to the wall in the shadows. Glancing over, it looked like Tucker and Caboose were doing the same.

We walked by the crashed pelican; which looked a lot better than the one I crashed; and headed though a small tunnel that lead to an outcropping very close to Red Base.

I saw four guards on patrol that weren't there when I left. They were all wearing the same white military armor from my dream. I could only guess there were more inside.

"Whats the plan?" Church whispered next to me, making me jump.

I thought for a moment. _"I can probably take out two of them without causing an alarm. What about you?"_

Church thought for a moment and shrugged. "I guess I could possess one of them, and kill the other one."

What. The. Heck.

"_What are you talking about!?"_

"I'll tell you later. Lets just go." Church's body fell to the ground and went limp. Soon after, an identical version of Church stood up, except he was white, and see-through.

Putting back the million of questions that popped into mt head, I slowly stalked my way around the back of the base.

"eh-ga-ga-gerk!" One of the soldiers made a weird sound then stood rigid. The other guard standing next to him looked over, "Hey man, are you okay?"

The possessed soldier coughed then answered. "What? Ya, I'm fine... Are you okay?"

"Well now that you mention it, I'm not...I don't see why we have to look for Eota anyways. It's not like this AI is special or anything. As a matter of fact, It's extremely unstable and crazy. It killed ALOT of people during the experiments, and now we want it back?"

The possessed guard nodded, then looked at the guard. "Whats an Eota.?"

"Oh, right. Your the newest member." He paused and sighed. " Eota is a crazy unstable rejected AI. We managed to steal it, along with many more AI.. ..They all died, or deleted themselves, or something... All we know is that they are all gone, except for Eota."

He shook his head. "We then implanted Eota into Experiment Number 4902's brain. Not only were the two connected. They were a single person...Sadly something went terribly wrong. Whenever the Experiment felt incredible emotions; like pain, sadness, or anger; Eota would somehow gain control of the Experiment and kill anybody that stood in it's path."

The guard rubbed the back of his neck. "It was able to use codes to strangle, and kill people, and can also morph into anything it wanted."

He chuckled. "But now we have these things." He showed off his plasma gun. "An over-charged shot will over-ride Eota, making it unable to morph. Sadly, it can still kill people with its codes."

Oh no. I that's true, then I'm in a lot of trouble.

They both fell silent, until the Church spoke up. "Wow."

"Wow doesn't even begin to cover it."

Tired of waiting, I looked over and saw Tucker sneaking around the left side of the base, and over to me.

"You take out those two guys," he motioned to the two standing over on the right, "And I'll take out the one that Church is talking to."

Nodding, I walked up the ramp and behind the two guards. It was pitch-black outside, making it easy to sneak up on them.

I looked back to Tucker, who made his way behind the guard that Church wasn't controlling. The moment he activated the sword, I grabbed both guards by their neck's, and sprung into the air, flapping my wings, and gained altitude. With a quick motion, I threw them both into the ocean.

Landing, I looked over to see Church in his regular body, and two dead guards laying on the ground.

Tucker spoke up in a whisper. "Nice job 'C, I'm gonna go and get Caboose. Be right back."

He carefully made his way back around the base.

I spun to Church. _"You have some explaining to do!"_

"Me? I should say the same for you 'C! Or should I call you Eota?"

I growled at him in frustration, _"I don't know what your talking about!"_

"Ya right! The guard said something about morphing and codes. I didn't see you morph, but I saw you use those weird code things on Caboose and Tucker! I also noticed that the over-charged blast from the gun, affected you more than it should have, so start talking!"

There was no way I could tell him. First off; I could put everyone here in serious danger if I told him I was Cali. And second off; I have never heard the name Eota in my life before.

I sighed in frustration, _"I told you I don't know! Okay? I don't know. I've never heard of Eota in my entire life."_

He didn't believe me. "Ya. Sure. Like I'm supposed to believe an overgrown lizard with wings."

I started to speak but got cut off. "Stop, the only reason I trusted you, was because you saved me and my friends, but now, I don't think any of us can trust you, until you start talking!"

Rage and anger consumed me, _"Listen here bub! I've lived half my life inside of a cell being tortured, and tested on! I have no memory of anything else but that! And now...now... I'm a monster that is good at killing people, and getting angry, and..and..."_

"Eota...I'm sor-"

"_No!" _A deep growl escaped my chest. _"Don't call me that!"_

We both fell silent, I immediately regretted my outburst on Church. I needed to get my act together before I did something I would regret.

"_I'm...I'm sorry."_

"I..Ya..me to."

Tucker and Caboose rounded the corner.

"Sneaking. Sneaking. Sneaking."

"Caboose! Shut the heck up!"

"_Okay, translate this to them. Tell them to wait out here, I'll go inside alone. If you hear gunshots. DON'T come inside. Just stay out here no-matter what you hear."_

"Okay guys, 'C is gonna go inside alone, while we are going to stay out here. No-matter what we hear, okay? Church translated.

"Whatever." Tucker replied.

"Okay!" Caboose shouted.

I rolled my eyes and headed inside, The living-room and kitchen were all empty, except for the fact that the blood was all gone. I walked back, checking everyone's room again. Everything was empty, nobody was here.

I made my way down-stairs, to my relief, the Reds, and the two freelancers were there, but they were all strapped to chairs with energy cuffs.

Man, I just can't get away from these things.

Concentrating, I let seven streams of codes on the floor, watching as they gracefully wound around everyone, unlocking the cuffs all at once, and waking them up with a start.

They all awoke with a start, all coughing, and complaining about their aching heads. I watched from the shadows, hoping they wouldn't see me.

I made my way slowly back upstairs, and outside silently.

"Did you find them?" Church asked.

"_Yes, I unlocked their energy cuffs and woke them up."_

Church headed inside to see for himself, followed by Tucker and Caboose.

I walked back up the ramp and stood by the gravity lift. Over-looking the canyon, I watched as two more pelicans flew the opposite direction I has seen the first to go.

I heard a faint humming noise behind me. I spun to see Caroline standing at the bottom of ramp, holding a charging plasma gun at me.

"Who are you!?" She demanded.

I tried to speak, but all she heard was a series of growls and snarls.

She shook her head. "Answer!"

"_I can't! Don't shoot, Carolina!" _I screamed at her. But again, all she heard was a deep snarl.

I made a stupid decision and lunged at her, aiming to disarm her, but at the same time, she let the shot go, hitting me in the shoulder, launching me backwards, into the gravity life, and sending me flying towards blue base.

**Church's POV**

I helped Doughnut up the stairs, along with Doc, and Simmons, until I heard a voice scream in my head, _"I can't! Don't shoot, Carolina!"_

It was 'C.

I raced upstairs, sprinting towards the door and shoving my way through it. But not before a heard a loud screech, and right after; the all to familiar whooshing noise of the gravity lift.

**I hope you guys enjoyed it! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_**ENJOY!**_

We were riding in the van.

Me and my dad, Ben.

He was driving and I was riding shotgun; as I usually did on my way to school.

I was saddened by the fact it was pouring rain outside, which only meant we wouldn't be allowed to play outside on the playground today.

Dad was being unusually silent, he didn't even turn the radio to his favorite station. His expression was stone, and emotionless.

"Hey, dad...Is...everything okay?" I asked cautiously, slightly concerned for him. Maybe he was having trouble with money...or his job again?

He glanced at me; his eyes were sad, and filled with emotions I hadn't seen before. He turned his attention back to the wet road without a word.

I decided to try to start a conversation. "Mr. Goodman let me be the line-leader yesterday." My voice was soft, and light.

Dad only nodded, his face devoid of emotion.

Looking out the window, I watched as rain drops dripped down the window. In my head I imagined them racing, most of the time the bigger ones fell down first; but on occasion, a smaller one would win the imaginary race.

Confusion arose inside of me as Dad sped past the entry-way into school. "Uh...Dad? You passed my school."

"I know... You won't be going to that place anymore." He answered softly.

"Why?" I pouted.

He took and deep breath, then shook his head, dismissing my question.

I frowned and looked back out the window. I watched as more raindrops raced each-other for nearly thirty minutes. I was bored out of my mind, and soon becoming car-sick.

I watched as Ben drove down a dirt road for another ten-minutes or so, before stopping, and turning off the van and sighing.

I hope the ride here was worth it.

He looked over at me; His eyes were clouded and dim. "No matter what happens, I will always love you."

I giggle, grabbing my back-pack. "Dad, I'm eight years old now, and it's only school, I'll be okay."

I got out of the van and looked around, surprised to see a helicopter with people dressing in white outfits instead of a normal school. _Where is the school?_

Dad also got out the van, and walked slowly to me, putting a hand on my shoulder.

It was no-longer raining, but the ground was muddy and covered in puddles. Dad was going to have a mental breakdown if I got my good-sneakers muddy.

Two men in white walked over to us. They had helmets covering their faces, making me very nervous. I tried to move behind Dad, but his hand tightened as I tried to move.

A woman strolled up to me, she had red hair, and blue eyes, just like me. She was in a jet black dress, and held a clipboard.

She crouched in-front of me, looking me in the eyes. She looked over to my dad, then back to me, and smiled. "You have your father's nose."

I wanted to run and hide; hide away in my room, curled up with my cat Nate beneath the blankets. This wasn't school, this was something I wanted nothing to do with, something...evil.

The woman stood and spoke to my dad. "She'll be in good hands."

_What?_

I grabbed Dad's hand and squeezed it. "What is she talking about, Dad?"

He squeezed my hand back and crouched down, looking me in the eyes. "Emily. You are strong, strong and brave...very, very, brave."

Fear welled up in me. "Dad...what do you mean?"

"Emily...you must understand, I love you very much...more than you know...but people need you, they need you.."

"But..what do mean? What are you talking about...Who are these people?" My voice quivered slightly.

The woman in the black dress spoke up. "We are looking for people who wish to fight...to put down the Rebellion once and for all...you are somebody we are looking for Emily."

I have heard of the people in the Rebellion, They were on a different planet, but they still caused the Government a lot of trouble. They killed and they destroyed anybody. Anybody. I've heard that people were already taking care of them though...

Realization hit me light a freight train at full speed. I was to kill people.

My voice was higher than normal. "But...But..I'm so little, and I can't kill people...Dad," I looked at Ben with pleading eyes, "Please don't send me away, I..I..Can't fight...I'm scared, I...I...don't want to leave daddy-" I broke into tears.

He pulled me into a hug. "I know I know...but think, you will save so many people by doing this, Em'."

He pulled away and looked back into my eyes. "Remember those old super-hero movies we used to watch?"

I rubbed my eyes and nodded.

"Well...they all had super powers right?"

I nodded again, sniffling.

"But did they always want to be a super-hero?"

I shook my head and rubbed more tears away.

"But they still did awesome things right?"

I smiled a bit and nodded.

He smiled as well, "Well, now, you don't want to go. But you will do awesome things." He pulled me into another hug and whispered, "I know you will."

* * *

I gasped and sat up, realizing I had morphed back.

Pain filled my right shoulder and chest, along with parts of my back, probably from the plasma bullets.

Tears welled in my eyes as I ran over the dream again in my head. I brought my knees to my chest, and buried my face in them. I swallowed hard, blinking madly, trying my hardest not to cry.

I threw the dream to the back of my mind a looked around. I was sitting in the small cave system near the crashed pelican. How did I get in here? Even with the added force of being shot, the gravity lift could never throw me this far-

"Blarg!" My thoughts were cut off by an alien sitting next to me.

I looked over to the small alien, which had grown a-little since I had last seen him. "Oh, hi Junior...did you drag me here?"

"Honk!"

I giggled, "You do like it here, don't ya?" I said looking around.

"Blarg blarg!"

I sighed, and stood, my vision growing blurry for a few seconds before returning normal again. Junior stood as well as I made my way out of the small cave. It was still dark outside, meaning I haven't been out long.

I heard the faint sound of two pelican engines grow louder and louder, until they flew over-head and land in the clearing by the hug wall.

Three people dressed in the normal white armor, and one dressed in black holding what looked like a flamethrower walked out of pelican. That made eight new problems in my life at the moment. Awesome.

I sighed looking down at Junior, then back to the pelicans. Feeling through my pants pockets, I found one of my staffs, and a pocket knife. This was going to be rough.

Tucker would rip me open if anything happened to Junior.

"Junior. Stay here. Got it? Stay. Here."

"Blarg, honk!"

I sighed, "Good enough."

I made my way back behind blue base and slipped inside. Activating my staff, I walked of to the unconscious guard.

I took his armor, leaving only the black under-armor. I slipped the white armor over my clothes quietly, and took his plasma gun.

The armor didn't fit very well, but it would work for now. I made my way around the base, and up to the two pelicans.

The guards looked at me and spoke up. "Well? How did it go?"

I quickly activated the voice modifier, "Not good, they no nothing about Eota. Looks like a dead end to me." I wished that would be enough.

A black armored one nodded, "The same with the others. We just left them in the basement for now."

I nodded relieved it had worked, and headed into the pelican, setting my plan into motion. I grabbed walked behind the lone pilot, putting one hand on the back on his helmet, and one in-font, I snapped his neck, the sound of the snap ran chills up my spine.

I sat his life-less body back unto to seat, and proceeded to the second pelican, this time the pilot was sitting. I drew my pocket knife, leaving it sheathed, I rammed it on top of the pilots helmet. His unconscious body fell on the ground.

I sat down in the pilots seat, closed the back hangers, and turned of the pelicans engine. The plane whirred to life, lifting off the ground.

I turned the pelican around, facing the eight soldiers, locking them with my missiles, a computer's voice chimed in. "Its good to see you again California, I thought you had died during the crash."

"Thanks, good to see you to computer lady."

"Shall I fire the missiles?"

"You shall." I answered, and watched as two rockets shot at the eight guards, killing them all instantly.

The program landed the pelican by its-self, and opened the back hangers, I thanked it and proceeded

back to the cave where Junior was hiding, like I had told him to.

C'mon Junior, it's safe now!" I called out the the alien who was hiding away.

I took off the helmet and threw it away.

"Blarg!" An excited alien ran up to me and hugged my legs. Looking up, and raised both of it's tiny hands, asking to be held.

I grabbed the little alien, and put it on top of my shoulders for a piggy-back ride. We made our way back to red base, nobody was outside, so I proceeded inside, setting Junior down to walk next to. He grabbed my hand tightly, I squeezed it back.

Sarge, Grif, and Simmons, were sitting at the table, rubbing their wrists and foreheads, Doughnut's was standing up by the counter, his forehead laying on the counter. Caboose, Tucker, and Wash were sitting on the couch, Wash was rubbing his temples. Doc was walking around, examining everyone's wrists.

We stood at the door-way, both of us silent until Tucker looked up to see Junior and me.

"Junior!" He stood and walked over him.

"Blarg!"

Tucker scooped up Junior. "There you are!"

"Blarg!"

He chuckled softly. "Ya little rascal."

"Honk!"

Doughnut must have seen me. "Cali!" He sprinted over to me, and wrapped me into a hug bear-hug.

"We were so worried!"

The embrace made my burns scream out in pain. I bit my lip to try to not make a noise.

Doughnut let go of me, and dragged me into the kitchen.

Wash spoke up from the other room. "We heard an explosion from outside. That didn't involve you did it?" He asked with sarcasm.

"Of course it didn't!" I answered, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

Doc made his way to Doughnut after greeting me. I caught a glimpse of Doughnut's wrists, which had a red burn looping around his wrist, they all did. Rage and anger rippled through me, causing a low growl to rise from my chest.

They all were interrogated, they all were tortured.

I clenched my fists and gritted my teeth, the anger bubbling inside of me, rising.

Simmons looked over to me, "Hey Cal, is everything okay?"

I don't know why but that set me off, I made a fist, turned, and screamed, throwing my fist into the wall, punching it with all my strength, leaving a fist-sized dent in it.

I gasped, and jumped back, humiliation flooded me. A hand rested on my shoulder. "Cal.." Doughnut's voice calmed me. "Its not your fault."

I shrugged his hand off my shoulder and walked out and into my room, throwing the awful armor of and across the room, leaving me in my regular clothes.

I slumped down on my bed, my head resting in my hands. I needed answers, and I needed them soon. What if I hadn't punched the wall...what I had hit someone else instead.

I couldn't bear the thought of that.

I gathered myself, and headed downstairs, peering inside, I saw Carolina and Church training.

Except Church wasn't training.

Church was white, see-through, tiny, and sitting on Carolina's shoulder.

**Authors note: Hope you liked it. :D**

**I won't be updating for about two weeks. :( Traveling and what-not. **

**Anyways, leave a comment for any future ideas! CYA! **


End file.
